


Beneath Your Beautiful

by LouisFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cutting, I don't speak properly, I'm english, M/M, Self Harm, Swearing, Tumblr AU, and I love it, do NOT read this if cutting triggers, harrys a hipster, he's louis' friend in this, he's pretty wise though, i dont know how deep this will get, its very cliche, like you americans, or where im going with this, surprise surprise, zayn smokes a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisFeels/pseuds/LouisFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He let's the cool blade run across his wrist slowly, soaking all the pain up. Watching the blood run down his arm onto the bathroom floor. Tears fall onto his face but he doesn't seem to care, he hasn't cared in a long time. Right now all he's bothered about is the pain stinging his wrist, but, surprisingly, its nice pain."</p><p> </p><p>Harry is scrolling through his dashboard when he finds a picture of a pretty boy, who's face resembles an angel. And falls in-love.</p><p>Louis is a troubled boy who finds refuge in cutting and just needs someone to love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will get longer, I'm on my phone but I had this idea so I had to write it.  
> Give me feed back(:  
> I know this idea is used a lot, but I thought I'd give it ago:)

He let's the cool blade run across his wrist slowly, soaking all the pain up. Watching the blood run down his arm onto the bathroom floor. Tears fall onto his face but he doesn't seem to care, he hasn't cared in a long time. Right now all he's bothered about is the pain stinging his wrist, but, surprisingly, its nice pain.

 

-

 

Harry's sat there, scrolling through tumblr, just like any other 17 year old. He needs a life really, but he figures he'll find one tomorrow, or next week, probably.

 

He just keeps scrolling, his dashboard filled with pictures of 'skinny' girls, which he took no interst in, obviously. He was fully aware of his sexuality and he clearly didn't bend that way.

 

Just as he was about to log off, (clearly just to log back on though) he saw the most gorgeous boy he'd ever seen. He had feathery hair that lay across his forehead, cheek bones sharp enough to cut glass, and that golden tan that was just perfect. To Harry, the boy resembled an angel.

The boy -angel- was stood in a white button up shirt, black tight skinnies and a black beanie, slumping against a brick wall, looking at the floor.

Fortunatly for Harry, there was a source left on the picture. Harry quickly followed the blog which consisted of either, pictures of the boy -angel- or self harming posts.

That should of been Harry's first warning, but he kept scrolling for 2 hours.


	2. Blame It On The Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 12:30 am and i may or may not be in college tomorrow ((today?)). im curretly procrastinating from sleeping right now. i stumbled on the first part of this draft ((which was one paragraph) for charper two, so why not carry it on after 3 years?

Louis likes to sit by his window, looking out onto the murky streets of Doncaster, watching the rain drown the pavement. It's calming, he thinks, and it distracts him long enough to forget his demons living in his head until Zayn’s back. If he does this he won't have a reason or chance to cut tonight. He loves the sensation he gets from cutting, loves the way he can feel all of this troubles gush away along with the blood, but there's a limit, you know? Louis  _knows_ that cutting isn't mentally healthy okay, but he can't stop. It's just so natural to him.

So he looks out of the window, longing for his life to change (or just end, there's always that option). He really hasn't decided which he'd prefer. He's come to the conclusion that he only wants to die because he wants to start living. He doesn't  _want_ the voices in his head or the need for a blade on his wrist, it's just become routine. A horrific routine that sends Louis crazy thinking about it at night when he can't sleep. He questions  _why_ he does it to himself and  _why_ _can't he just stop for fuck sake!_ But it's not that simple. When is it ever?

Zayn's due home any minute but Louis is just so _sick_ and _tired_  of watching the rain, he wants to go outside, stand there until he's drowning just like the pavements. So he moves. He starts to pace his room, which is never good because he always ends up feeling dizzy with his thoughts and later dealing with a headache, so he picks up his laptop and buries himself under his covers on his bed (where Zayn will surely find him like he does every night). Once his laptop has turned on he goes straight to tumblr, because he's a walking stereotype, and decides to look through his notifications. Louis' blog isn't extreamly popular because it isn't inspiring or filled with gay boybands, but he's happy with what he's got. It's a place where he can vent witout anyone he knows finding it, it's like a diary for Louis but without the handache or the ink smudges that follow. he also has a few pictures of himself on there but thats _only_  because of Zayn. Zayn and his artistic eye for making even little, broken Louis look normal with just a snap of a camera and the right angle. So he posts the pictures because he appriciates his friends photography. (It's also quite nice when every once in a while someone will comment on Louis himself, saying that he's beautiful, and it makes him feel normal for five minutes.)

This time though, it's different. There's a blog name that he's never seen before that's appeared. The blog _my-floral-shirts_  has pretty much gone on a misson commenting poems on each picture of Louis and, that's different. Normally the commets will say crap like 'wow he's hot' or 'id fuck him' but never poems. One caught his eye more than others, it wasn't really a poem per se but it was taken from Romeo and Juliet.

 _"Turn him into starts_   _and_

 _form constellation_ _of his image._

_His face will make the heavens_

_so beautiful that the world will_

_fall in love with the night_

_and forget about the garish sun."_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know my chapters are short but that's how i want to write the begining of this idk? i feel like i have a lot to say for this story but i have no real direction or ideas. i want a beautiful love story for louisandharry and im willing to write as little or as much to get there but it may take some time. idek if anyone will read this but if u will, please be patient! i dont want this to be like all the other self harm/romance fanfics. please, if anyone wants to help, email me cause i dont have anything better to do right now.
> 
> oliviageorgiarobertson@gmail.com dont be scared, feel free.
> 
> olivia xxx.


End file.
